Black Mage Equipment Guide by Eclipstic
Category:Guides ;Guide written by: Eclipstic ;Server: Diabolos This guide contains gear choices for the aspiring Black Mage. I am aware that there are many other choices suitable for the job at given levels. What i have picked out are the ones that are most noteworthy only. That is, they will allow the player to do the best job possible. Also, most BLM gear below 30 is pretty basic and there's not much special about it. So those will have to be chosen at the player's discretion. Weapon Sub Ammo Head Neck Earrings Body Hands ;Pro/Cons of Lv. 62 RSE The Marine, Wood, and Dune pieces have huge MP boosts as well as 2-4 INT. You will be trading skill for MP/INT so if resists aren't as issue, these are great. Rings Back There really are no capes for BLM that stand out until 32. Waist ;Lv 50 RSE Stones ;Lv. 70 RSE Ropes Legs Feet ;Lv. 29 RSE ;Lv. 62 RSE Feet Enfeebling Set (75) This set is for soloing and low-man fanatics like myself. For such endeavors, enfeebling is a must. My BLM motto is the best offense is a good defense, because if u can't sleep/bind, you can and will get pwned very easily. BLM base Enfeebling Magic Skill = 238 248 255 This can be very expensive, but the Spider Torque (5 skill instead of 7) is much cheaper. 265 Wizard's Coat +1 adds 2 skill 270 Can be obtained from the ZNM Armed Gears or Khromasoul Bhurborlor. This is also the only Hmp piece on hands. 280 285 Obtained from Ix'aern DRK. 288 The only earring w/ enfeebling, therefore extremely expensive. 291 Drops from ZNM Iriz Ima. With fully merited Enfeebling Magic Skill, BLM has a maximum of 307. It is an insane tool to acquire and well worth it. Drain/Aspir Enhancements (75) Black Mage Dark Magic Skill Base - 269 You really do want the HQ staff here. The extra dark magic accuracy can boost your drain/aspir considerably on those tougher mobs. 276 279 294 Only use when lower than 15% from max 309 319 324 328 I just recently saw my first pair of these and they were pricey for the 4 skill. Expect to pay 1M or more purely because of the rarity and low demand. Weather Dependent Enhancements (Exceptional for Dynamis and Einherjar) Healing MP Set (Hmp)(75) +10 +11 +12 +14 +15 +17 +22 +24 +25 +27 +29 +32 Eclipstic's Personal Set *Staves Mainly used for stoneskin purposes due to the MND boost. Also useful for elemental debuffs (Eg. Shock, Frost) due to the damage over time effect & potency are influenced by the caster's INT. (Capping at 150INT at 8 damage/tick, -13 to applicable stat) *Grips I only use this in conjunction with the Pluto's Staff and dark based magic. Sleep, Drain, Aspir, etc. *Ammo I really wish SE would give us something new to put in this slot, or at least allow us to augment it. *Head *Neck *Earrings When i'm not casting nukes, i macro this in for the fast cast effect for enfeebles and sleeps. *Body I got super lucky and scored a +3 INT augment on this bad boy. *Hands *Rings *Back *Waist *Legs *Feet I use these on enfeebles/sleeps also for Fast Cast effect.